


Strange Visitor Strange Host

by sur1sur



Category: Dotrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Authority spacecraft Captain by James Richards crash land next to Dotrus home. Things start off Rocky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Authority spacecraft Captain by James Richards crash land next to Dotrus home. Things start off Rocky

 

Work Text:

 

As the alarms were being turned off. James turned to his second in command before asking, "What options do we have for landing, Jennifer?"

Jennifer answered," Two planets, Planet X7519 has habitats and a possible contamination to local inhabitants. Planet X7518, we will have to conserve energy to keep the shield up for when the planet's temperature range from -50 degree Celsius to 200 degree Celsius."

James replied, " Lets us go to the one with our best chance for survival. Planet X7519. Have camouflage screens ready after we have landed."

Jennifer said," Course set. We have four choices of possible landing sites. In order of worst to best, There is a series of small islands, The largest made be able to handle the ship but if we miss, we will be going to the bottom of the oceans because the island all are floaters. The next one is the mountains, but if we are not extremely careful we could end up jamming the craft in between mountain ridges making it impossible to ever retrieve the ship. The next is the plains but their is no coverage for our landing and we would be seen by all. The best is the desert, their is a place in the south that had a small building that is no longer there. It might have been a temporary campsite.

James replied." The desert will also make it easier for us to be found. So make a landing there."

Jennifer smiled before saying," Course is already laid in, captain."

James sat back and sighed as he thought 'Life is sure not like movies.'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dotrus seeing everything was done, turned to his second before saying, "Everything ready for the storm in three days, Victor."

Victor replied, "Both squad are back and safe in the bunker. The garden has plenty of sand over it."

Dotrus smiled and said, "So you see what I have to go through before every storm."

Victor replied," And since you are now the liason between the Northern Egalsorians Council, The Mountain Regorians Congress, The Grounders' Royalty, and us. They are now my duties."

Dotrus asked," Did you ever think you would make it to such a role, in your short life."

Victor laughed before answering," Your only two years older than me and still consider a child by both the Egalsorians and the others."

Dotrus replied," You can called them Islorians, I don't care. I consider myself a Sandorian."

Victor said," I don't think anyone think a Sandorian with a missing limb could ever become a squad leader, yet alone a Sectional leader."

Dotrus smiled before glancing up and saying," Let us go get some sleep."

Victor followed behind Dotrus, knowing one of his duty was making sure the door was properly sealed for the night and in a very quiet voice said, "thank for raising me right, Dotrus."

Dotrus smiled as he went toward his room, not letting Victor know that he heard him.


	2. Crash landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship lands and hurt a travelling Egalsorian, one Dotrus has no desire to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor's second in command  
> Royal - a greenish fur prairie dog-like individual standing at 4 feet tall (female)  
> Buster- a orangish fur prairie dog-like individual standing at 4 1/2 feet (male)  
> Authority Rescue Crew:
> 
> Doctor Sertor- African female graduating top of her class. 5' 85 pounds
> 
> Security Officer Razman- Black Fur Pantherian (Feline warrior race)
> 
> Medical assistant Doug O'Malley 6 feet 2 175 pound European.
> 
> Assistant Security guard Alex Shu 5 1/2 feet 130 pounds Asian.

Jennifer said," Bad news, We lost power to our reverse thruster, we are going to hit the ground and hit it hard."

James replied," Everyone break for impact." As he hit the emergency buttons.

Jennifer said," Captain, I am taking the engines off line to slow our decent. I am trying to level the ship enough so our descending speed will be reduced."

James replied," Can you turned the ship so the engines can be used as our reverse thruster."

Jennifer immediately slapped her head before saying," Good idea, Captain." And began to turn the ship.

Once the ship was turned James began to use the engines as reverse thrusters. Slowing the ship's decent from deadly crash to minor damages, he hoped.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The travellor hearing the noise looked up and shook his head, his plan to visit his nephew has been nothing but trouble. He quickly put a telekinetic sheild around him and waited for the impact.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennifer noticing the individual said,"Captain, bad news we are about to have broken the first law."

James asked," What do you mean?" As he prepared for the upcoming impact.

Jennifer answered, " A travellor is in our landing path, and will most likely be hit by us. Hopefully he will not be badly hurt."

James sighed and replied,"Once we are on the ground, bring the individual to the medical bay." 

The ship hit the ground with force, throwing unsecured personnel and object all over.

Jennifer relayed James order to Doctor Sertor and than activated the camoflauge screen.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dotrus awoke immediately upon feeling the quake. He knew for a certainly that it was unnatural. He quickly got dressed and went to see Victor.

Victor seeing Dotrus quickly walked over to him before asking, "Do you know what that was?"

Dotrus answered," No but I know it was not natural and it needs to be investigated."

Victor immediately summoned his two second-in-command before saying," I want the best fighter and best scout to do check what cause the quake."

Royal replied," We are already here, so let us go investigate."

Victor said," I want you two to stay here in case of trouble."

Buster replied, "Anyone who can take both of you two out. Would have no trouble taking out the rest of us."

Victor looked and seeing the smile on Dotrus, replied," Alright, but be on guard, don't know what we will be facing."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Sertor and four crewmembers headed out to find the individual, who was most likely dead, and retreive the body. After glancing at the coordinates Jennifer gave him and the coordinates at where he stood. He signal for the crew to begin searching.

After a few moment, Razman found the individual and called for the other to come to her.

Doctor Sertor arrived and went to examne the unconscious individual and was surprise his hand was stopped 6 inches away from the body.

Razman seeing this said," Let us put him on a blanket. We will than lift the blanket to the stretcher and carry it in that way."

Doctor Sector rolled out the blanket before Razman rolled the stranger onto it. They quickly lifted the blanket and placed it on the stretcher before taking it into the ship.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor lead the group out of the underground bunker before turning to Dotrus and asking," Would you scan the area?"

Dotrus nodded and concentrated before saying, " The ship crash not far from the garden. They have a shield up to hide their vehicle. So guess we have to do some knocking and have them open their shield or we will force out way in."

Victor replied," Guess we better knock than, If you be so kind as to do the honors Dotrus."

Dotrus turned to Buster and said," Go fetch that strange door that I made, we will need it." Before beginning to use his telekinetics to hammer on the shield.


	3. open wide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dotrus and his group meet the strange looking visitor  
> or is it the Authority meet the planet's strange inhabitants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character:  
> Authority  
> Eltor- pinkish 4 feet tall male mouse-like humanoid who Minor in telekinetic, Authority level 4 telepath  
> Henry- a four arm, rainbow colored humanoid.

James felt the ship shake before turning to Jennifer and asking," What is attacking the ship?"

Jennifer quickly turned on the scanner and they saw a 4 1/2 foot light blue Prairie dog individual standing next to a 3 1/2 feet tall purple squirrel, who was tossing pebbles at the ship.

James asked," What kind of pebbles is he throwing at us?" Not seeing any type of explosion coming from the pebbles.

Eltor turned and answered," He is creating telekinetic knocks, the pebbles have nothing to do with it. Also I am getting a telepathic message for us to release the individual we have aboard or they will come and get the individual."'

James asked," Can you relay a message to them?"

Eltor replied," All I can do is try. The kind of messaging their telepath is using will not let me get a direct link with him."

Razman said, "You know it could be coming from a female."

Eltor replied," It is coming from one of the two on the monitor and they are male."

James said," Both of you quit your male versus female crap. Eltor send this message ' We are not allow to make contact and individual was hurt. We are trying to heal him.'

Eltor relayed the message before saying," Sir, you have a response to your message"

James replied, "When you receive a response just repeat it. Save us some time that way."

Eltor nodded before repeating the message, "Don't care about your orders. You have someone most likely a Southern Egalsorian. You let us in and give us back our fellow native or we will come in and take the fellow native . You have until our compatriots are back here to release the native."

James said," Tell them we have to obey our laws and that means we can not come out."

Eltor relayed," Too late now, our compatriots are back."

James looked at the monitor and saw 2 additional prairie-like individual carrying what look like a small door made of sand and crystals before saying," Henry, what is that thing they are carrying."

Henry did a quick scan on the item before saying," Without closer inspection, the scan only pick up basics and that thing is made of sand and crystal with no power source."

Razman said," James the shield is detecting an abnormalities in the shield."

James looked at the screen before replying," They are inserting that door directly into the shield. They seem to plan to enter via the docking bay. I want a full security team there to greet them with me."

Razman quickly left to gather her security force.

Henry than said," Sir they are through and even though according to the computer the dock doors are locked. They are opening to allowed the intruders in.

James replied, "Henry, your in charge if anything happens to me and Jennifer. Jennifer, Eltor let us go meet our strange guest." before leaving the bridge with Jennifer and Eltor.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dotrus sighed before saying," Well Victor, I got their attention but they are not going to hand over the Egalsorian."

Victor replied," Than we are going to use your door and go in and get him ourselves." As Buster and Royal arrived carrying Dotrus's door between them.

Dotrus smiled before saying," Put the door up against the shield. This energy formulation is very basic." Before concentrating on merging the door to the shield.

After a few moments the door was merged with the shield and they all went through the door.

Dortus said," The docking door are in the rear of the craft. It will take me a few minutes to open them. We can than rescued the Southern Egalsorian." Beofre starting to concentrate on opening the dock bay doors.

Victor said," Buster, Royal. Stand behind Dotrus and me. We dont want this to esclate to violence if we can avoid it." As the door slowly began to open


	4. Meeting, Rescue, and Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dotrus and crew enter the authority ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eltore will be talking for Dotrus once everyone is in the docking bay

Victor looked as the door were being open before saying," I want them to understand, that we are only here to rescue the Southern Egalsorian and not cause any problem, if we can avoid it. So any weapons that are not attach to you, put them on a pile."

Royal and Buster quickly removed the weapons and put down a cloth before placing their weapons down on it. Before the latter asked," What about your and Dotrus weapons?"

Dotrus answered, "A quick mind read reveals they rank you two as more dangerous than us. Plus they are watching us via their scanner. Your disarming yourself is putting them at ease."

Victor replied," If they knew more about us, they would be more worried that you are disarming."

Royal said, "Old saying 'Never think an opponent is weak no matter how strong you are'. Guess they never learned that one."

Dotrus replied," okay into formation, they are dropping the door, no jumping when it hits the ground. When we enter wait for instruction before you do anything."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James seeing security was in place. Turned to Jennifer, he said," Have Henry opened the doors. Maybe that will surprise them."

Jennifer replied," I am kind of worry, that the two tougher looking individuals have disarmed themselves."

James said, "We have enough security to handle four individuals."

Eltore replied," Anyone, who can telekinetically open dock bay doors without breaking a sweat, has lot of power."

James said," That is why your here. To counter any telekinetic attack by them."

Eltore squeaked before replying," If I had that kind of strength I would not be a rank 4 but a rank 2."

As the dock bay door opened, the four aliens entered the spacecraft as if they had nothing to fear and ignore everyone but headed for the door to the inner ship.

James turned to Eltore and said," Tell them to stop or we will have to stop them."

Eltore replied," Sorry, but we are here to rescue the southern Egalsorian. We will leave after we have him."

James said," That door is locked and you will not get beyond it."

Eltore replied," Just like the docking bay doors were locked. Now we have someone to rescue."

James said," Eltore stop him."

As the door opened, Eltore replied," He already had it unlocked before he was halfway there."

James said, "Security level one detainment but do not injury them, If at all possible."

Victor seeing the security team advancing without weapons, said, " Stay close, practice moves only, no injuries at all."

Eltore turned to James and repeated what Victor said and asked, " Any plans to stop them?"

James replied," Order them to Stop. Tell them their is no way they can find the injury native."

Eltore replied, "No problem, he is two levels up and 8 door down on the right in your medical room."

James seeing Eltore was only translating and his security was not having any luck stopping the individual using level 1 decided to switch strategy and said, "How about a compromise?"

Eltore replied," What is the compromise?"

James said," You let the security team take two of you to the medical bay. The other two remain here."

Eltore replied, "We will meet you, your second, your security officer, your telepath, and the medical officer in the medical room."

James said, " At least let the security officer lead you to the medical bay, so there are no confrontation between you and your group and my crew."

Eltore replied," Fine have her meet us by your stairwell."

James turned to Razman and said," Hurry to the stairwell, We will meet you at the medical bay. With luck the doctor has the patient back to normal."


	5. Common Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual meeting between Authority and Natives

Razman saw the four waiting by the door to the stairs before turning on her communicator and saying," I thought only two of you were coming with me."

Dotrus replied," We are not separating, Don't want anything to get out of hand." Feeling the energy waves going from the device on Razman hip to the approximate location where the southern Egalsorian was.

Razman, surprised Dotrus spoke the Basic Authority language, asked," When did you learn basic authority?"

Victor answered," When we were communicating with you telepathically, we might still get a word wrong here and there but the four of us know it now."

Razman asked," Would you teach me your language?"

Victor, knowing that he was in charged and Dotrus would do as he was directed, replied," Until we are certain that the southern Egalsorian is okay and it also okay with your leader."

Razman was surprised that even though the 4 visitor were smaller, they were not having any problem keeping up with her brisk paced.

Buster asked, "This might seem inappropriate but are you currently in a relationship with anyone?"

Razman totally surprised by the question but answered," I am not in a relationship with anyone, yet. During our mating season, we find whoever is of the opposite sex and mate with them."

Royal replied, "Shame you don't mate at other times."

Razman asked," Are you two trying to tell me that you want to mate with me?" Not believing she was having this conversation.

Buster and Royal both replied," Yes."

Victor calmly asked," Should I tell Betsy and Aldene that you are seeking another mate."

Buster and Royal both answered," No, Sir." Before dropping behind Dotrus.

Razman smiled and said," Thank you."

Victor replied," It is not uncommon for males or females to have more than one mate but they discuss it with their current mates."

Razman entered the medical bay before saying," This is the medical bay."

James waited until all 4 visitors were in the medical bay before saying," I know you have learned our language and would like for you to teach us your language."

Victor turned to Dotrus and said, " I think it would be best if you take over from this point until we are out of their ship."

Dotrus replied, "Just remember, you still can put in your opinion." Before turning to James and saying, " We can discuss that after we checked on our fellow native."

Doctor Sertor said, "Before you go and see your fellow native, maybe we can exchange names."

Dotrus nodded before replying and saying," This is Victor, leader of this section of the desert and his two second-in command Buster and Royal. I am Dotrus, temporary liaison between the different groups."

James nodded before replying," I am-"

" We already know your names, James; " interrupted Dotrus. "That is the nice thing about telepathic communication. Now would you be so kind as to show us, the person we came to rescue."

Doctor Sertor said," This way." Before leading them to the room the southern Egalsorian was in.

Dotrus seeing who the southern Egalsorian was, shook his head before saying, "Maybe we should leave Gyjustry in their capable hands."

Victor replied," Dotrus, you know you can not leave him like this."

Dotrus said, "I know but he did not set himself up for a quick start."

Victor asked," Anything I can do to help?"

Dotrus answered," You are not mentally able to help nor does Eltore have the capacity to do something like this." Before climbing onto the bed and touching the outstretch finger with one of his. He than stretched and touch the toes of the outstretched foot with his toes before beginning to concentrate.

Jennifer asked," What is he doing?"

Victor answered," A jump start. Now please be quiet."

Dotrus feeling his energy and Gyjustry loose energy were in sync before roughly doing the jump start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle and Nephew argue   
> The fight starts in the next chapter

Dotrus hopped off the table before saying," He will wake up in about five seconds."

Gyjustry awoke and turned to Dotrus before saying," Was it really necessary to do the jump start so roughly."

Dotrus replied," I could have left you in the preservation stage but Victor decided you needed to be awaken."

Gyjustry hopped off the bed before turning to Dotrus and saying," I came to take you home."

Dotrus replied," I am home. I would send you back immediately but a major sandstorm is heading this way followed by an even bigger one. So you can either stay at my place or stay here with these unwanted visitors."

Gyjustry said, "As an older living relative of you. I am ordering you to come home with me."

Dotrus replied," Only in your dreams, as the planetary council has already decree that I am not your responsibility."

Gyjustry said," You are still my sister's son and you will be coming home with me." Slowly losing his temper.

Dotrus shook his head before replying," You can stay with them, than." and turned to leave.

Gyjustry had enough before saying," I challenge you to a right of Life."

Dotrus turned around slowly before asking," Which way are we fighting?"

Gyjustry answered," Southern Egalsorian rules."

Dotrus replied, "If you win, I will go with you to the southern Egalsorian territory. If I win, you and the rest of the southern Egalsorians drop this matter."

Gyjustry said," NO. IF I win you leave the Sandorians and become a true Egalsorian. Should you win, I will back off."

Dotrus replied," NO. If you win I will become a Egalsorian but if I win You and the rest of the southern Egalsorians don't interfere in my life."

Gyjustry smiled before saying, "We have an agreement, now when and where do you want to do it."

Dotrus replied, "No time like the present and we can do it between this vehicle and my place, which will soon be Victor' place."

Gyjustry said," Lead the way."

Dotrus replied," While we make our way outside. Why don't you explain the rules of the fight."

Gyjustry nodded before saying," The rules are very simple. It is a battle of mental energy without any interference. You can only win by getting your opponent to vocally surrender or your opponent is disqualified for touching you."

Dotrus turned to Buster and Royal and said," Let everyone know about the fight, bring the see crystal so they can watch."

Buster and Royal both ran to the underground opening before jumping in.

James asked," Our equipment did not show any underground building here."

Victor answered," Because Dotrus and a few friends built it out of sand."

Dotrus said," But right now I need to know if you want us to take your craft underground or would you prefer to risk the storm."

James answered," Our shields will protect us." As he watched 100s of sandorians coming out from the ground.

Dotrus smiled before saying," Hidden doors and there are only 269 Sandorians including the ones you have meet."

Gyjustry asked," Are you ready for this battle of the minds to commence."

Dotrus replied," Remember under no circumstances does anyone interfere in this fight."

Victor signaled and two crystal walls were placed in front of the strange visitors.

Victor said," You can watch their mental blows to each other thru these crystal windows." and sat down on the sand.

James replied," Thank you" and sat down on the sand, as did the other visitors.

Dotrus and Gyjustry walked to the center between the underground base and the space craft before saying," We take 20 steps turn and begin."


	7. FIght and storm warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dotrus and Gyjustry have a mental fight  
> Storm warnings are seen

Dotrus and Gyjustry walked to the center of the spacecraft and Dotrus's home before turning away from each other and slowly begin to pace away from each other.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor turned to his seconds before saying," Go to your spouses. Let the other know there is to be no interference, no matter what."

Buster and Royal both nodded and left to do what Victor told them what to do.

Victor brushed off an area of the sand and sat down. Hoping the visitors would understand and do the same.

James quickly signal his crew to follow Victor example and did so himself.

Razman quickly sat down to Victor right while Eltore quickly sat down on the left.

Victor had the feeling he was being used as a buffer between the two visitor before deciding to explain what they were about to see. "When the fight starts you will see two different colors. Dotrus will be a bright Orange and his uncle, will probably be either amber or green."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without a word, Gyjustry and Dotrus both turned. Gyjustry wasted no time and began to fire ebony mental bolts at Dotrus.

Dotrus quickly put up a splitter before concentrating on his attack.

Gyjustry seeing his attack not connecting increase the power of each shot.

Dotrus finding the connection to those helping Gyjustry quickly sent a picture of a Mancoreater about to charge them to each individual helping Gyjustry. Knowing that picture would not fade until it was removed by himself or told someone how to remove it.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Razman said," I thought you said his attack would be either amber or green."

Eltore replied," If you look behind Gyjustry, you will see, five different colors joining at where Gyjustry is standing. He is getting assistance from several non-present individuals, who are lending their mental energies to him."

Razman said, "That is totally unfair to Dotrus and Gyjustry should forfeit the fight."

Victor replied," Don't worry, Dotrus is not going to lose and does not require assistance either."

Eltore realized that Victor was warning him not to get involved before asking," How will he win."

Victor replied," Just watch.: Before leaning back in the sand.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dotrus watched as Gyjustry's attack became weaker before deciding to end the fight. He than fell forward and disolved his barrier.

Gyjustry seeing Dotrus fall forward, thinks he accidentally killed his nephew and quickly ran to him. He saw no one from either side was entering the combat field. So he grabbed Dotrus' shoulder and rolled him over.

Dotrus looked up and said," You have just forfieted the fight."

Gyjustry replied," I thought I accidentally killed you."

Dotrus said," No but I was a little tired from sending your helpers a special mental picture."

Gyjustry realized he could no longer contact his friend before asking," What in the name of the Islorians did you do?"

Dotrus answered," Taught them a lesson about interfering in a private matter."

Gyjustry tried to contact his friends mentally and could not before asking," Why can I not contact my friends?"

Dotrus answered," Because they are mentally fighting off a mancoreater."

As if on cue out from the building came a mancoreater.(see notes for description) The mancoreater began to howl.

Dotrus said," Okay everyone into the house or spaceship. You know where you belong." Before turning to Gyjustry and saying," You are staying with the visitors in their spaceship."

Gyjustry replied," Alright but how do I undo what you did to them."

Dotrus replied," Connect with someone else in your town and through them connect to your partners. Once your inside their mind erase the image from the tail and go forward not from the front." before starting toward his house.

Gyjustry sighed before heading to the visitor's ship.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Victor watches as Gyjustry turn Dotrus over before saying," And he just forfieted the match by touching Dotrus."

Eltore replied," That was not a fair thing to do."

Victor seeing Dotrus' pet coming out, said," It is time for everyone to get into their shelter. Storm is almost, here. Gyjustry will also be staying with you folks."

Razman seeing the darkening cloud, replied, "When this storm is over, we must talk. "

Victor replied," After both storms have past we can talk.". before heading to his soon to be house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mancoreater look like a cross between an alligator and a panther. At adulthood they are five feet long, 800 pounds, and extremely fast 100 yards in under 3 seconds.  
> They eat anything and everything when they are hungry but only eat once every six months. Mostly plants but occasionally a careless traveler or creature not paying attention to its surroundings


	8. Gyjustry inside the strangers ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Dotrus and his team are not going to be doing nothing for a while  
> I decided we would check out what Gyjustry and the strangers are doing

Gyjustry walked towards the ship's captain before saying," I was informed by my nephew that I would be forced to stay with you."

James seeing that his crew was already inside the space ship, replied," Come on before the storm hits."

Gyjustry followed James into the ship before asking," Where will I be staying?"

James saw Eltore and said," Eltore, take our guest to the guest room and stay with him, in case he needs anything." Thinking 'Just to be sure nothing else happens or how touching the wrong thing could lead to a disaster.'

Gyjustry looked at James before saying," You have nothing to worry about, I will not touch anything or cause any problem." Before nodding to Eltore to lead the way.

Eltore waited until they were away from the rest of the crew before saying , " Not to be rude or anything but you should not read other individual minds."

Gyjustry looked at Eltore before replying," IT is common place to speak mentally over verbally."

Eltore asked," Why does your nephew not do it?"

Gyjustry sighed before answering, " My late sister was in a forced relationship and successfully escape her capturers. She even killed a few in the process of escaping. She made it safely through the shield they used to protect themselves from their horrible acts.  
She made it close to the southernmost village and it was there near a desert water hole. That she started to give birth to my nephew. She soon realized, she could survive if she left the newborn, there. Instead she past all her knowledge directly to the newborn's mind. From what I found out she died moments later. Several hours later a hunting party found her corpse and under her body was her son's body still alive."

Eltore asked," How do you know all this?"

Gyjustry looked down at his feet before saying," She called to me telepathically and told me everything."

Eltore knew what he was going to ask was personal but he needed to know before asking, "Why did you not come for your nephew than?"

Gyjustry answered," Because I did not know that he was alive. I thought when she died, he also died."

Eltore asked," How did you find out that he was alive?"

Gyjustry answered," He came to the village, he was returning a Southern Egalsorian from the Tresoyan. I think your group needs to know that there are several different races on our planets. First are Northern and Southern Egalsorians. Second are the Sandorian ; like the ones with my nephew. Third are the Tresoyan, who live in the mountains. Than you have the Grounders, who live deep underground. Than you have the Islorians, that live on the floating islands."

Eltore opened the door to the states room before asking, "Is there anything else you need?"

Gyjustry reading the curiosity in Eltore's mind, answered; "After I have a nap, I will help my friends, who helped me. Than if you wish to learn more we can talk."

Eltore replied," It would be an honor to learn more about this planet."

Gyjustry nodded before walking into the room and heading for the couch, knowing Eltore would be running to the Captain with the information that he had.


	9. Gyjustry inside the strangers ship ( part 2)

Eltore waited until Gyjustry laid down before running to Captain Richard' s room. He stopped took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

When the door opened, James asked," Why are you not watching our guest."

Eltore swallowed before answering, "Sir, I have found out that this planet has several different races."

James replied," We already know about that." Giving Eltore a disapproving look.

Eltore said," Sir beside the Sandorians and Egalsorians , who are split into two groups. The are also different races living in the mountain, underground and on the islands."

James replied," Next time, report through communication channels. Now get back to your post."

Eltore saluted before heading back to the guest quarters.

Razman stroll up to Eltore before saying," Don't let the Captain words bother you. HE is under a lot of duress. He had broken the first law of contact. He will have to answer for it."

Eltore said," But from what I have learned, they already knew about the satellite and much more."

Razman replied," The Authority Council will do a complete investigation and charges will follow after."

Suddenly the entire ship flipped over several times before coming to a stop leaning against a large sand dune.

Eltore said,, "I have to check on our temporary guest." Before slowly making his way towards the guest room.

They enter to find Gyjustry was asleep two feet in the air while everything else in the room was in a pile at the opposite end.

Razman asked," Guess he was prepared for it."

Gyjustry opened his eyes before replying, :"It is wise not to ignore warnings about storms. The next one will be worse."

The light began to dim and brighten before going dim again.

Razman grabbed her communicator before demanding answers.

Gyjustry concentrated for a few moments before saying," Your main power source is weakening. It will not outlast the storm. You need to get this craft into Dotrus's underground storage area."

Eltore asked," Will he venture out in the storm."

Gyjustry shook his head before replying," He will not. But I may have a solution to your energy problems."

Razman asked, "How can you have a solution?" Turning her communicator on so the entire ship could here the answer.

Gyjustry answered, "Egalsorian, as adult can produce energy but no way to control it. The Tresoyan found a way to Siphon off the energy without it killing anyone. The Sandorian found a way to contain that energy for use by everyone. I have four of those crystals on me and can adjust them so they can be used by your craft. But each crystal can only be used for one thing."

Over the Intercom, Captain Richard said," Please guide our visitor to the engine room."

Razman said," If you would be so kind as to follow me, Gyjustry."


	10. Gyjustry in stranger ship (part3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyjustry tries to install a crystal to help with the energy problem

Gyjustry follows Razman to the engineering room before asking, "Can any of you whistle?"

Eltore answered," I can whistle."

Gyjustry asked," How long can you whistle?". As he began to locate the energy flow.

Eltore answered," I am able to hold the same note without deviation for about two minutes."

Gyjustry replied," I guess that will have to do. Please do not start until I tell you to." before removing a blue crystal from his backpack.

Razman asked," How long will the power inside the crystal last?"

Gyjustry answered," It should burn out shortly after the first storm is done. You than need to get Dotrus to allow your vehicle to be taken into the shelter until the second storm is over."

Eltore asked," What if the Captain or your nephew will not allow it?"

Gyjustry answered," It is sandorian law to help those in need. Dotrus will allow it but he will have rules."

Razman watched as Gyjustry began to position the crystal before asking, " What do you want me to it?"

Gyjustry answered," Total silence." before turning to Eltore and saying," Start whistling."

Eltore started to whistle slowly going up the musical scale.

Gyjustry said, "Keep it right there." He than slowly began to crack the crystal.

Gyjustry sighed before placing the crystal between two energy converters and saying," You may stop whistling."

Eltore stopped whistling and watched as the converters began to siphon off the energy before asking, "What else needs to be done?"

Gyjustry answered," Two things. Conserve energies and contact Dotrus and ask to be allowed into the bunker."

Razman asked," Would you talk to him?"

Gyjustry answered, " I will after you get permission from your captain. Right now I need a nap." before heading back to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Razman knocked on the Captain's door. Knowing that the Captain already knew what the situation was from the open communication devise Razman had on her.

Captain Richard opened the door before asking," Why does he need my permission to talk to his nephew."

Razman answered," Do to the fact that he is currently aboard our ship and might use Eltore to communicate with him. There is also the matter of the ship being taken into the underground bunker."

Captain Richard replied," He has my permission to move the ship into the underground bunker and if Eltore can be of assistance, permission is granted for that too."

Razman saluted before saying,". I will let him knows as soon as possible."

Captain Richard returned the salute before saying, "I hope everything goes smoothly."

Razman turned and walked away not replying to James remark. Before heading to the guest's room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eltore escorted Gyjustry back to the guest room before asking," Would it be alright to attempt to contact Dotrus?"

Gyjustry answered," Do you know how to reach him?"

Eltore replied," I will send out a constant message for him to contact me."

Gyjustry answered," I have a better idea, even though I am tired let me contact Dotrus than you and him can talk while I slip away and get some much needed rest."

Eltore asked," Will he respond to you, he seems to dislike you?" Unsure if Dotrus would respond and how much discord was really between nephew and uncle.

Gyjustry concentrated for a moment before mentally saying 'Can you hear me, Eltore?'

Eltore looked at Gyjustry before mentally responding, 'I hear you loud and clear.'

Gyjustry nodded before concentrating to get in touch with his nephew."

After a few moments, Eltore heard Dotrus, 'What do you want, I am very busy."

Gyjustry answered,' Eltore wishes to communicate with you.'

Dotrus replied,' what do you need, Eltore?'

Eltore noticed that Dotrus's annoyance and anger had vanished, as did Gyjustry presence before answering, 'The ship's shield are close to failing, they would have if Gyjustry did not connect a crystal to help with the energy consumption.'

Dotrus replied,' that has to do with self-preservation and not charity '

Eltore noticed the anger flaring up whenever Gyjustry was mentioned before continuing,' Captain Richard has given approval for the ship to be moved underground '

Dotrus replied ,' As soon as this first storm is over. Please make sure that everything is properly secured.'

Eltore replied,' I will inform the Captain and make sure he informs the rest of the crew.'

Dotrus said,' I would also appreciate if you and Razman did not pretend to dislike each other while your staying here.'

Eltore replied,' I am sorry but I have no idea what your talking about.p

Dotrus said, 'Razman like you got her position by being the best that she could be. But you are both underage according to your own people Morales.'

Eltore asked,' please do not tell anyone?'

Dotrus replied,' I will not'. Now I am breaking link, so we both can rest.' and broke the connection.

Eltore looked up and seeing Razman, said," Gyjustry already knew the Captain would allow it and Dotrus has also agreed to have the ship taken into the underground bunker but everything needs to be secured."

Razman turned to her shoulder before saying," captain do you copy that."

Captain Richard replied," I copy and I think it would be advisable for you to protect our guest."

Razman said," understood sir.". before going to the door and locking it. She than grabbed the mattress and put it next to Eltore and saying," go to sleep."

Eltore replied," I am not tired."

Razman replied," I am and I expect you to be a gentleman, while we are both here."

Eltore answered," I will behave myself" before going to the edge of the mattress and laying down.

Razman replied, "I know you will." before laying down on the opposite edge of the mattress. Ten minutes later both were asleep.

Gyjustry seeing the two that started at opposite ends of the mattress were now snuggling each other. He quickly pulled put a blanket and covered them. He than used his telekinetic to lock the door before going to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The authority ship is taken into the underground bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tresoyan 4 1/2 feet tall bird like alien. Varying skin color and no feathers but can fly.  
> Lysa- Tresoyan and Victor girlfriend. Also raised by Dotrus since her family was killed by Islorians

Dotrus awoke and knew the storm was almost out of the area with the exception of a few intertwining breezes. Before getting up and dressed.

Dotrus made his way to Victor room before knocking.

Victor opened the door, still a little drowsy before asking," What is up, da- Dotrus."

Dotrus answered," The strangers are going to have to come into the underground city. As the future leader of this area, it is your job to notify everyone at a general assembly."

Victor replied," Go sound the assembly alarm and I will meet you there."

Dotrus nodded before saying, "Even though you know what this is about Lysa, I expect you there." Before heading to the underground alarm room.

Once the assembly alarm sounded, everyone had fifteen minutes to get to the assembly room.

Dotrus smiled as he saw Victor and Lysa kissing before she headed to the assembly room while Victor approached him.

Victor glanced nervously at Dotrus before saying," I have made an important decision in my life."

Dotrus refrained from smiling and put a serious look on his face before asking," What decision is that?"

Victor answered," I am going to ask Lysa to become my life mate."

Dotrus could not hold it in any longer, smiled and hugged Victor before replying," It is about time you two got serious."

Victor asked, " You are not mad or nothing?"

Dotrus knew what was troubling Victor before saying, " Even though I raised both of you, your not related. So by asking her to become your life mate is breaking no law."

Victor a little shocked, asked;" Than you approve."

Dotrus answered '" Of course and you might as well tell everyone at the assembly, give them the bad news and than the good news."

Victor replied, " Thanks daddy, I mean Dotrus."

Dotrus laughed before saying," I can not approve of you or her calling me that."

Victor joined Dotrus in laughing before saying," Why don't you go and make the necessary introduction?"

Dotrus took a deep breathe and put a serious face before walking out to face the assembly. He cleared his voice and the assembly feel deadly silent before Dotrus said," I give you, the new leader of this region, Victor."

Victor could not believe that Dotrus had made it official, he was the new leader of the entire region before he swallowed and walked out on to the stage.

Dotrus walked over to Victor and said," Relax and just give them the news."

Victor took a deep breathe before saying," My fellow Sandorian, the first sandstorm has left our visitors in very poor shape. We will be bringing their craft into the underground city. Any questions"

Victor swallowed before saying, " Now I need Tresoyan Lysa to come here."

As Lysa made her way to the stage, everyone (Sandorian and the few Tresoyan that were part of the group) began to murmured among themselves.

Once Lysa was on staged, Victor clear his throat and waited until everyone was quiet before walking over to a terrified Lysa.

Lysa decided to put on a brave face turne away from Victor and towards the crowd before saying," Yes sir."

Victor turned Lysa toward him, took her two hands in his before asking," Lysa would you grant me the privilege of becoming my life mate?

Lysa never thought Victor would ever ask her that before saying," Does this answer you question." and pulled him into a long kiss.

From the crowd came responses of 'about time', 'now you two can quit trying to hide it', 'way to go Lysa,' 'way to go Victor,' and a lot of hooting.

Dotrus waited for the noise level to drop before saying, "Victor back to business."

Victor put his arm around Lysa before asking," How many individuals will you need to help you move their ship underground, dad?"

Dotrus glared at Victor but let the remark slide before saying," The ten strongest."

Victor turned to the crowd before saying," You guys hear dad. The ten strongest meet him by the stranger ship. The rest meet me by the garden. We have fruit and vegetables to pick. Dad, you have anything to add."

Dotrus replied," Only that I better not hear anyone call me dad again."

The entire assembly yelled, " Okay DAD"

Dotrus knew he should not have said nothing before saying," Let us get busy, kids." Before heading outside.


	13. Moving into the bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dotrus and the Sandorian move the space craft into the bunker  
> Captain Richard is impressed that 10 Sandorian are pushing it into the bunker  
> Gyjustry spoils the illusion by telling him, how it is being done.

Victor said, " Crew One, Get the main gates opened. Crew two, get to the garden and harvest everything that is ripped or almost ripe . Crew three, As soon as Crew two finish an area recover the entire area with sand. Crew four preserve the ripen items. Crew Five take the almost ripe items to the proper storing area. " 

Dotrus walked over to Victor before saying," You have this well under control." He than sent a mental message to Eltore,' Everyone needs to leave the ship.'

Captain Richard lead everyone out of the ship with Gyjustry, Eltore and Razman bringing up the rear. 

Dotrus did a quick mental scan and once he was sure no living creature was inside. He quickly and carefully flipped it right size up. Once it settle the 10 Sandorian began to push the ship toward the bunker.

While the Sandorian were pushing the craft into the bunker, Captain Richard, Jennifer, Razman, Gyjustry and Eltore made there way over to Dotrus.

Dotrus asked," How bad is the inside of your ship?"

James answered," It is a mess inside but we don't need to inconvenience you any more than we already have."

Dotrus replied," If you did not want to inconvenience us. You would have listened to our warning about the storm. Now you will relay this message. While you get your vehicle back into its proper condition. You will be staying in the guests rooms. Two individuals per room. If you have any needs, you will contact Victor or one of his two seconds."

James figure to change the subject, said;" Those guys that pushed the craft into the bunker seem pretty strong."

Gyjustry replied, " They were pushing the ship down a telekinetic ramp."

Jennifer asked," Are you always so mean?"

Dotrus turned to her before replying," To people, who don't use their brains, YES." and walked towards Victor.

Eltore said," We better go relay the message."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor split his supervising from watching the 3 crews to watching Dotrus approach.

Dotrus asked," How goes the work?"

Victor answered," Very well. But I need you to check the food supplies, the stew and the water supplies."

Dotrus, seeing James approaching, replied; " On it" before walking away.

James seeing Dotrus walking away, as he approached the two. Walked over to Victor and asked, "Is he always such a hot head?"

Victor answered," When people don't use their brains, YES."

James replied," That is what your leader said."

Victor shook his head before saying," He voluntarily relinquished his command to me over a sixday ago. Our group is into an adjustment period."

James decided to quit while he was still on speaking terms with Victor before asking," When can we go inside.?"

Victor sighed before replying," Go now. Your temporary room are through the doors at the nose of you ship. I believe Dotrus told you number per room." Figuring Dotrus had changed it from 4 to a room due to the larger size of the aliens.

James said," Thank you." Before heading back to his crew, while thinking, 'I need my crew to help figuring these individuals out.

Victor seeing everything was almost done. Hollered, "Okay everyone back inside. Second storm will be here shortly." and watched as everyone quickly made it to the under ground bunker.

Victor glanced and saw that everyone was inside before closing the bunker doors.


	14. James meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James call a meeting to help him figure out Dotrus and his people  
> Gyjustry tries to help.

James seeing Gyjustry coming into the tunnel with his crew, asked;" Why are you here?"

Gyjustry answered," Dotrus and Victor both told me to stay with your people until the storm is over."

James replied," The crew were already sharing rooms."

Gyjustry asked," So who are you sharing a room with?"

James answered," No one."

Gyjustry replied," You have a room mate now. Sandorian are very strict when it comes to rules."

James asked," Do you think you could help me and a couple members of my crew get a better understanding of the Sandorians and your people?"

Gyjustry answered," Okay, until I get tired."

James used his communicator and call for a meeting with his main officers.

Gyjustry asked," Does your crew know that there is edible food simmering in the sandpot on the other side of the room?"

James answered," Right now we are playing it safe with emergency rations."

Gyjustry replied ," I think it would be wisest to try the food just in case you're unable to get your food processor working."

Jennifer said," You know he is right. If someone is allergic to this strange food, they would require the emergency rations."

James replied, " Find. When meal time comes, we will try the food. But right now, we need to figure out the different cultures so we don't start a feud or worst."

Gyjustry said," It is not that difficult. Southern Egalsorians are ruled by the strongest. The Northern Egalsorians are ruled by the oldest, that are still mentally alert. The Tresoyan have individual elected mayors, who report to the royal family. The Islorians don't have any leaders at all. The undergrounders have a Queen Mother, who assigns everyone their tasks. The Sandorians are different. Every city has a leader, who chooses someone for the council and each city also has its own search and rescue team. The leaders of each team is responsible for his entire team and area."

James asked," What about your nephew?"

Gyjustry answered," When he was rescued, he requested to stay with them. He went to school with them and later volunteered to safeguard the entire storm area. As time went by, others chooses to become part of his platoon instead of retiring by the northern Egalsorians. Which you might noticed that almost everyone has something wrong with them."

Doctor Sector replied,“ I noticed that his second in command seemed to only have one arm."

Gyjustry said," Dotrus has stepped down as platoon leader. Victor is now the leader. But Royal is blind in one eye, Buster had rehabilitated himself from a severe injury. That left him three quarter paralyzed."

Razman asked," You mentioned that he was too young but Victor mention they were close to the same age?"

Gyjustry sighed before answering," That has to do more with length of life than actual age. The Sandorian and Tresoyan live to be about Fifty years old. Egalsorian and Undergrounder line to around a thousand years old. Dotrus is roughly around eighteen years old, still a child to Egalsorian standards. Victor is about five years old. The Sandorian consider turning ten as an adult. Tresoyan consider fifteen as an adult. Undergrounders consider a hundred years old as adults. Egalsorian consider eighty to be an adult."

James said, " It is close to meal time. If you will lead the way to the food."


	15. supper time (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyjustry takes Captain Richard to the main hall for mealtime.

Gyjustry said m" Okay everyone line up and follow me to the preheated meal." Before heading towards the huge kettle of food.

Captain Richard had his crew follow them to several kettles.

Victor seeing then coming, said;" Grab a dish and utensils and dish yourself up."

Gyjustry asked," It is stew and I don't see any bowls?"

Victor knew Gyjustry knew about the dishes before answering," Since your attempting to show the strangers the unique dishes property. Have them circle around so I can show everyone at once."

Gyjustry replied," Everyone grab a plate and come closer."

After everyone was around the kettles, Victor grabbed the ladle before saying," Okay, Captain Richard, your first."

James walked over with the plate before asking," Where the utensils?"

Victor picked a six inch long toothpick-like object before handing it to James and saying," You poke the larger pieces and either use the pick to suck up the smaller pieces through it or tip the bowl and drink it that way."

James asked," How does the stew not spill off the plate?". Before holding out the plate.

Instead of explaining how the plate worked, Victor took the ladle and put it in the kettle before pouring the stew on to the plate.

James watched as the plate center slowly created a bowl out of itself before saying," I will take two scoops."

Victor replied," We don't waste food. You take one scoop at a time and a fresh plate for each serving. Throw the used dish on to the scrap pile."

Eltore asked," Is that not a waste?"

Victor replied," Don't worry they are recycled.". Before deciding to stay and make sure no one took two scoops and hurt themselves.

Gyjustry was the last to dish himself up before going and sitting down by the strangers.


	16. supper time (part 2)

Gyjustry sat down before asking," If you want seconds when your done, feel free to get some more just don't take more than one scoop at a time."

Eltore asked," Is there meat in this?"

Gyjustry answered," Yes there is and if your a vegetarian than don't eat the white pieces."

James asked," What kind of meat is in it?"

Gyjustry answered," I think it Is better if you don't know what you're eating."

Razman said," Eltore if you don't want the meat I will take it."

Eltore smiled before replying," I was asking for those who are vegetarians and they are giving me the white pieces."

Razman said," Smart thinking."

Gyjustry seeing several of the crew going for seconds, said;" Don't forget these are one use dishes. So throw them on the pile and get yourself a new dish."

Doctor Sector asked," Why is the meal on constant heat?"

Gyjustry answered," When the Sandorian add more to it, the fresh ingredients sink to the bottom. As the food cook it rises until it is on top."

Razman pointed to Victor before asking, "Where is Victor going?"

Gyjustry answered," To the physical workout center and before you ask it is off limits."

Razman asked," How come?"

Gyjustry answered, " Because if you don't know what your doing, it could be fatal."

Razman asked," Would it be okay for me and some of my security team to watch him practice."

Gyjustry concentrated for a moment before saying," Victor will allow you and your team to watch but you must used the stairs and may watch but no using any of the equipment."

Razman turned to her team before saying," Okay team you heard the rules. If you can follow those simple rules, follow me." before going to where she saw Victor head off too.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor could not believe he agreed to let the strangers watch him practice but he had agreed to it and Dotrus's rules were you agree to something you follow through on it.

Razman entered the room and was surprised to see steps going all around the room. Before saying," Okay follow me to the floor below." and started down the steps.

Victor stopped his practice and watched the strangers start down the winding staircase. He wonder if any of them would count the one hundred and fifty steps like he did when he was bored. Before noticing one of the strangers was going to attempt to use the climbing wall to get down.

Razman seeing Victor staring at something turn and saw one of her team going over the rail and jumping onto the climbing wall, where he fail to successfully grab a hand hold.

Victor seeing one of the strangers falling ran over to catch him. Knowing that if he did not the stranger would die on impact.

Razman and the rest of her team raced down the staircase.

Victor barely caught the stranger from hitting the rock hard floor but in doing so, he twisted his leg and caused it to snap in two. Forcing Victor to scream out in pain.


	17. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is hurt   
> Dotrus is mad  
> James is on the hot seat  
> Things are going down fast

Dotrus awoke hearing Victor's scream and without a second thought raced to the exercise room. Without wasting a moment he jumped down the climbing wall catching each of the permanent handhold to make it to the floor level easily.

Dotrus pushed everyone out of his way before kneeling by Victor and using his telekinetic to block the nerve signals to the brain.

Victor said," I am sorry. But the fall would have killed the stranger."

Dotrus looked up and saw several Sandorians coming down the steps before yelling," Get the seconds and return to your activities."

The Sandorians immediately retreated from the exercise room.

Dotrus slowly turned to the strangers before asking," Who was the stupid idiotic moron who did not know how to walk down the stairs?"

A young private answered," I am to blame for his injuries."

Razman said," I am his supervisor, I will punish him."

Dotrus glared at Razman before replying," MY house, my rules, I will decide his punishment."

Razman said," At least allow the Captain to be here and agree with your punishment."

Gyjustry said," Dotrus, it is only fair, they are his responsibility like those here are yours."

Dotrus turned to Razman before replying," Go get your Captain." As Royal and Buster came down the stairs.

Buster asked," What happened?"

Dotrus answered," Get Victor prepped for emergency run to the Tresoyan's hospital>"

Royal asked," What about the storm?"

Dotrus answered," You know what will most likely happen if we do not get this treated properly in fifteen hours."

Royal replied," He could lose his leg."

"Or worse.' added Dotrus. Before nodding for her to take care of Victor.

Buster grabbed Royal and they carried Victor out of the room.

James entered and ran down the stair with Razman before asking," What is this about punishing one of my crew members?"

Dotrus answered," Because one of your crew was being a total idiot and caused injury to one of the planetary residents. Now you have a simple choice either I am allowed to punish him accordingly or you and your entire crew will be confined to your ship until after the storm. Where you will be allowed only within ten body length of the craft."

Razman asked," What will be his punishment?"

Dotrus answered," So his punishment will be to go up and down the stairs, touching every step five thousand times with no breaks of any type."

James replied," That seems a little harsh."

Dotrus replied," If he had just disobeyed the rules and no one was hurt. His punishment would have been five times up and down the stairs. But someone was hurt and it was not minor, so his punishment reflects that."

Gyjustry entered before saying," Dotrus, James us right and I think a more appropriate punishment would be three thousand times up and down with no breaks."

James replied," It would take him over 100 hours to do complete that punishment. And that would put his health at risk."

Dotrus said," He put Victor health at risk and it is fair punishment. So you decide what your going to do. I have to get Victor to medical care." before heading out of the room.

Gyjustry replied," You should know that almost every resident on this planet will be agreeing with Dotrus, even the islanders." Before leaving the room.


	18. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James plan to have his senior officers talk about the situation   
> Dotrus flies through the sandstorm to Tresoyan's hospital  
> Gyjustry talks to Royal and Buster

James look to Razman before saying," I need the senior officer to meet me in my temporary room."

Razman replied," They will be waiting for you. Everyone else go to your temporary room."

The young private walked up to Razman before saying," If it will ease the tension between our group and the planet's natives, I will take the punishment."

James overhearing this replied," I may not be a doctor but I know that going up and down all these steps without sleep would be detrimental to your health."

Razman said," Return to your temporary quarters. We will come up with a solution."

After the private left, Gyjustry said," I am going to talk to the seconds, I might be able to make an agreement with them that will be a valid punishment and acceptable to both parties."

James replied," I would appreciate that." Before heading back to the temporary quarters.

Gyjustry sighed before mentally locating Buster and Royal.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dotrus entered the room before asking," Is Victor ready to be transported?"

Royal answered," He is ready. The second storm is already upon us."

Dotrus replied." I know. And it is still my duty to insure everyone here is as healthy as possible,"

Buster asked," What are you orders?"

Dotrus answered," You know the Islorians will attack shortly after the storm is over. Make sure everyone is ready. Also the rule remains the same, no surrendering and no mercy."

Royal replied," As if we ever would show mercy to them."

Dotrus smiled before saying," We all know what they do those that surrender and what happens when we show mercy to them."

Buster replied," None of us forgotten the suppose peace treaty. We lost a lot of friends and leaders at that time."

Royal asked," What about the Strangers?"

Dotrus answered," Use your best judgment and I will support your decisions, no matter what it is. Now I need you to leave this room and triple secure the door. I will see you when I get back."

Buster and Royal left the room before securing the door and than proceeded to double and triple secured the door. They than left that room and triple secured the next two rooms.

Dotrus created a telekinetic shield around Victor before spreading his hidden wings before creating a second telekinetic shield around him and Victor before opening the outer door and taking flight, as the sandstorm fired pebbles and sand at Dotrus at between fifty and one hundred miles per hour.

Dotrus knew his double telekinetic shield was protecting Victor but a few of the pebbles and sand were making it through his single shield, as he flew straight towards the Tresoyan's hospital.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gyjustry waited for Buster and Royal at the main hall, knowing they would have to walk through there to get to the rest of the Sandorians and the sleeping quarters.

Buster seeing Gyjustry asked," What do you want?"

Gyjustry answered," I was hoping, we could talk and discuss a less life threatening punishment for the stranger responsible for Victor's injury"

Royal replied," In my opinion Dotrus was going to easy on him."

Gyjustry exclaimed," Five thousand times up and down the stairs with no break."

Royal replied," Better than what I thought. I figure he should go and down the stairs until the strangers got rescued by their own kind."

Buster said," All that can wait, we have some preparations to do." Before heading toward the alarm center

Royal replied," Your right. Talk to you later." before following after Buster.

Gyjustry was glad he read their minds. He would have to warn the strangers what the alarm was about and the upcoming battle


	19. James Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes as a Captain you cant make easy choices.

James stated the problem before asking," What solutions do you have for this dilemma?"

Razman answered," The private has already stated that he was willing to take the punishment but we need to see if we could lessen it so his health would not be at risk."

Doctor Sertor answered," If they were willing to make a few changes I would be in favor of it."

Gyjustry entered the room before saying, " Your about to hear the Sandorain's assemble bell." Just as the bell sounded.

James asked," What are you doing here?"

Gyjustry answered," It is also my temporary room and I know if your counter offer of punishment would be acceptable or not." Before mentally linking with Royal and Buster.

Doctor Sertor asked," What if he has to go up and down the steps for four days with breaks for meals, bathroom and sleep."

Gyjustry answered," No. First because if he took his time, he might be going up and down the step once or twice per sessions. Secondly it has to create with him some discomfort he caused someone to get hurt and that is part of the punishment."

Razman thought 'it takes about 5 minutes to go down the steps and-'

Gyjustry said," So at a leisurely pace he could go up and down them 6 times in one of your hours. To make it a punishment it would be 18 times an hour. With breaks for sleep, meals and bath room breaks. Until such time as your rescued or one hundred sunrises. With one of the lesser Sandorians watching him."

James asked," What would the punishment be if he was a Sandorian?"

Gyjustry answered," Since Victor broke one leg because of Private Ryan O'Malley stupidity, if he was a Sandorian. His punishment would be both legs broken."

Doctor Sertor replied," Both legs that is kind of cruel."

Gyjustry shook his head before saying," Sandorians are know for strict rules. My nephew is even stricter than the norm. Which is why he is so well respected by the Sandorians. He is also well respected by the Tresoyans,, Grounders and the Northern Egalsorains. The Southern Egalsorians respect him for his strength.  
"Before I forget we are to stay inside until one of the two seconds come for us. There is going to be a battle going on the Islorians are figure to attack shortly after the storm. So we have to stay safe and out of the way."

Razman asked," Are you sure that we can not help?"

Gyjustry answered," You are to remain in the bunker, that way there is little chance of any of you getting hurt. Dotrus will be back and will most likely be bring the Tresoyan's guards to help with the battle."

James asked," Will you see If the punishment will be okay?"

Gyjustry answered," I have been in constant contact with them since we started talking about the punishment. One hundred sunrises going up and down the step at a brisk pace with breaks for meal, bathroom and sleep. But he is to obey whoever is in charge of the exercise room. Meaning if he is told to stop for a while he stops until told to continue. The punishment will begin after the upcoming battle."

James turned to Razman before saying," Go tell Ryan what his punishment is and when it is to begin."

Razman saluted before leaving.

Gyjustry said," Your crew is allow to stay in the quest rooms. But I would suggest we all get some rest."


	20. Dotrus arrives at the Tresoyan city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dotrus takes Victor to the hospital

Dotrus landed at the hospital and watched as two doctors and four nurses came out before undoing all of his telekinetic wrappings.

While the Doctors quickly began to examine Victor including giving him something for the pain, a Nurse came up to Dotrus and said," Let me take care of you."

Dotrus glared at her before saying," My son is my first priority."

As the Doctors and three Nurses rushed Victor into the hospital, one yelled," Uncle, we will take of him. You let her take care of you."

Dotrus lost his glared before saying," Let us do this inside." Before starting for the hospital.

The nurse quickly picked up her medical bag and followed Dotrus inside. Catching up with him, she said, "We can use Room 4."

Dotrus walked into room 4 and sat down.

The nurse entered and said," Let me see your wounds."

Dotrus sighed before removing his clothing and saying," I forgot my manners, I am Dotrus."

"I am called Flera." replied the nurse.

Dotrus said," Only a few minor scratches."

Flera replied," Your going to have to do something about flying in those sandstorms."

Dotrus said," I take my responsibilities very seriously, even if it means getting hurt doing it."

Flera asked," Could you tell me how Lysa and Morton are doing?"

Dotrus ignored the sting from the antibiotics medicine before answering," Morton has life mated to Carol and are away on their mating ritual (honeymoon). Lysa has accepted the Life mate proposal from Victor but they have yet to do the ceremony."

Flera smiled before saying," I am glad they are happy."

Dotrus replied," Holding off ten Islorians was not an easy task for them. They may never be able to fly again but they will be able to glide. Buster made a thin film that goes over the wings and allow them to glide. Might not be as good as flying but a lot better than being grounded for life."

Flera finish taking care of Dotrus minor wounds before saying," All done."

Dotrus replied," Much appreciated but I need to talk to the War council immediately."

Flera nodded before saying," I will tell them you are calling and need immediate answers."

Dotrus replied, "Thank you." Knowing he would have to wait for an answer on how Victor was doing.


	21. Council meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dotrus has a meeting with the Tresoyan Council.

Dotrus waited impatiently for the council to assemble. They knew he was there and why he was there. He had enough and entered the chamber, no one was there. He immediately left a brief note, telling them what he was going to do before heading to the guard house.

Rhonda seeing Dotrus, asked," What brings the best flyer to our fair city."

Dotrus answered, " I am seeking volunteers for a rear attack against the Islorians and going to see if any of the guards are willing to fly with me."

Rhonda said," We will meet you at the south gate. Just have weapons for us."

Dotrus nodded before replying, " I will see what I can do."

Rhonda said," A lot of us in this city want to pay those monsters back." before heading to gather additional people.

Dotrus walked to the guard station before saying," Officer, It is Dotrus. I need to talk someone in charge."

Captain came out before asking," What can I do for you?"

Dotrus answered," I know you can not leave your post but I want weapons for a counter attack against the Islorians."

Captain shook his head before saying," I am sorry but I can not allow you to have any weapons."

Dotrus turned before swinging back and connecting a swift hit on the Captain jaw before replying, "Sorry, Captain but I am taking weapons." and removing the keys from the Captain's belt.

Another Tresoyan came out and seeing Dotrus and the unconscious Captain, turned around and said," Did not see a thing." before returning to the barracks.

Dotrus quickly made it the armory by the south gate and waited for the Volunteer Tresoyans. Planning on leaving an hour before sunrise.

Two hours before sunrise and no one showed. Dotrus stretched and relocked the armory. He was going to change his plan and have to attack them by himself. He left a note thanking them for their assistance. With no one showing up as the time came. He spread his wings and flew towards his house. He knew it was going to be a lot messier than if he had help. He sent a telepathic message to the two seconds. Letting them know that he was coming back alone and wait for his signal before coming out.


	22. Watching a war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and his crew watch the power of the sandstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter but not much time to work on it

James and his crew had the sensor on and could see the damaged that the sandstorm was causing. They watched as a careless animal crawled out from its home and the wind and sand totally destroyed the creature.

Gyjustry entered in time to see the creature destroyed.

Eltore turned and seeing Gyjustry asked," What was that creature?"

Gyjustry answered," Dotrus or any of the Sandorians could tell you what it is but I do know that thy have thick shells."

James asked," How thick are their shells?"

Gyjustry lifted his arms and once they were eighteen inches apart before answering,' I would say there shells are this thick."

Suddenly an alarm sounded and Razman asked, "What is that?"

Gyjustry answered," That is the assembly alarm. They are preparing for a sneak attack after the storm blows over." Before walking over to a cot and laying down. Thinking whether his nephew liked it or not, If it became necessary he was going to help.

James asked," Is there anything I or my crew can do?"

Gyjustry answered," Stay inside until the battle is over. The Islorians are brutal and unmerciful. TO them their is no injured manual, only a less dangerous one and they don't believe in keeping anyone alive that is injured."

James shook his head before saying," That is total barbaric."

Gyjustry replied, " It is common knowledge that Islorians will murder an injured comrade without a second thought."

James asked," Have there been attempt at making peace?"

Gyjustry answered," A while ago there was to be a peace meeting between the groups. Unfortunately the Islorians' representative came to the meeting after being injected with a highly deadly virus. The only reason it did not spread was because a mind reading by the Grandmother, inform all of those present they had been infected and would die shortly. The Egalsorians' representatives both did a mind reading of the person before they acknowledge. But playing it safe they waited until the disease became noticeable in its own way. A young Tresoyan began to eat himself and was foaming at the mouth. A quick mind reading told all present that he no longer was sapient. So it was decide to cleanse the area, so no one would ever be victim to the created disease."

James asked," How was that done?"

Gyjustry answered," A energized crystal was set to explode. When it exploxed it destroyed everything within 30 body lengths of the building. Now I am going to sleep and will see you all tomorrow." Before laying down and going to sleep.


End file.
